


Dragon Age skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll update with the other games and or ships when I post stuff for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age skits

**Orsino** \- _‘bitter’_ This is getting us nowhere….Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this _‘starts walking towards the Chantry’_

 **Meridith** \- _'chases after Orsino, grabbing his shoulder’_ You will NOT bring her grace into this                        

 **Anders** \- _'walks up from out of nowhere’_ The Grand Cleric cannot help you

 **Meredith** \- _'points towards Anders angrily’_  Explain yourself Mage !

 **Anders** \- I will NOT stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals, while those who would lead us BOW to their templar jailers

 **Orsino** \- _'enraged’_  How DARE you speak to me

 **Anders** \- The circle has failed us Orsino _'Justice takes over’_ Even you should be able to see that _'Justice fades’_ The time has come to act ! 'pauses momentarily’ there can be no half measures

 **Hawke** \- Anders…….what did you do ?

 **Anders** \- _'closes eyes’_ there can be no turning back……

_'The ground begins to rumble’_

_'The chantry explodes’_

_'Rubble flies out in every direction, plowing through several rows of houses, injuring many’_

_’ The Grand Cleric’s ear lands next to Hawke’s feet’_

**Hawke** \- _'sighs’_

 **Anders** \- There can be no peace…….

 **Meredith** \- The Grand Cleric has been killed by MAGIC ! The chantry DESTROYED ! As knight commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the right of annulment ! Every mage in the circle is  to be executed IMMEDIATLEY !

 **Orsino** \- _'turns to Hawke’_  The circle didn’t even do this ! Champion, help us stop this madness !

 **Meredith** \-   _'turns to Hawke’_ And I call you to keep order

 **Anders**  - You need to choose……

_'Hawke looks between Meredith and Orsino, deep in thought’_

**Aveline** \-  I know _'walks behind Hawke, patting her on the shoulder comfortingly’_ it’s a hard choice, but it’s one that must be made

 **Hawke** \-   _’ breaks free of concentration and looks towards Aveline’_  Oh I’ve already made my decision

 **Aveline** \- What ?

 **Hawke** \-  Meredith’s mad , and I’m not going to go and murder an entire circle of mages for no reason

 **Meredith** \- THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER SOONER !

 **Hawke** \- Well….. _'begins pacing’_ It’s about Anders…….

 **Orsino** \- What about him ?

 **Hawke** \-  I would appreciate it, _'walks towards Orsino, Meredith, and Anders’_  if as a personal favor to ME, that you DON’T kill Anders

 **Meridith -** He killed Elthina !

 **Fenris** \- You don’t even like this abomination !

 **Hawke** \- True

 **Anders** \-   _'offended’_ Hey !

 **Hawke** \-   _'pouty face’_  But he’s my ONLY healing mage

_'Orsino and Meredith look at Hawke, completely flabbergasted’_

**Anders** \- _'crestfallen’_ That’s all I …..

 **Hawke** \- _'interrupts’ 'completely sure’_  Yes…….Potions are expensive

 **Anders** \- After all the ti…..

 **Hawke** - _'interrupts’_ If we didn’t have that little hiccup with Bethany in the Deep Roads, you would have never left Dark Town again……

 **Anders** \-  =(

 **Hawke** \- Ever……

________________________________

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


End file.
